


Be with you

by tigragrece



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reunions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Lu Han/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 2





	Be with you

Lay was missing Luhan, he is still following him but he really missed him so much.

They knew they weren't supposed to see each other for a while but he missed him.   
They were maybe idiot for tell they were one couple during one itw but he doesn't regret it. 

He was surprised when the door of their home have open and that he saw Luhan running and hugging him "I'm back"

They were both with teary eyes. They were finally back together.  
Their PR thought they had to be apart for a while and the distance was so difficult because of their dramas that they were shooting.  
But now they were back together and all they could do is crying.

"I'm back" say Luhan

"Welcome Home," said Lay

And they were kissing, now the principal is that they were together and they will enjoy the time to do new memory


End file.
